Forgotten Angel
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: The last confrontation of a demon and his mother.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Angel

by

Psycho-Nuerotically Disturbed

All that I am, or hope to be, I owe to my angel mother.  
-Abraham Lincoln

He never understood why his mother allowed it. The act was vulgar and unbefitting of the youkai they were. He supposed she had her reasons, but allowing a human woman to commit such an infidelity was unforgivable. Humans were not to clash with demons, even on the most dire of situations. He couldn't forgive his mother for not confronting the problem. Maybe it was her pride, maybe it was her quiet way of handling unwanted problems. She ignored them. Simple as that. She showed weakness in his eyes. That was why he had to leave the shelter she provided for him. Erase her from his life. He couldn't allow her to influence his own actions.  
He spoke to her in the spring, shortly before the birth of his hanyou half-brother. His father was still alive then, which made things easier on him and harder. Their last exchange was still fresh in his mind and he dwelled on it constantly. A small portion of his conscience knew he'd miss her. She had been there for him more than his own father had been. She knew something was bothering him and allowed him to confront her.  
"Mother," He hated saying it. It made him sound weak.  
"Sesshoumaru? What is it?" Her voice was silky and cool; his inheritance from her. He could feel her large honey brown eyes on his back. He turned slightly, catching sight of her out of the corner of his eye.  
"I am ashamed," he said simply. His voice didn't show the emotion he felt.  
"Of what are you ashamed, Sesshoumaru?"  
"Of you, Mother. I am ashamed that you would allow the honor of our family to be tarnished."  
"Sesshoumaru, your father's impurity is no matter of mine. If I failed him, that is my own fault and you are correct in your shame." She ran her fingers through her silver locks, another manner he had picked up from her. "You must realize, Sesshoumaru, that not all things can be handled; by force or otherwise. This is one thing I must not confront your father about. We both know he has done wrong."  
"Does our honor mean nothing to you, Mother? You will allow him to commit such a dishonor and with a human nonetheless."  
"I allow no such thing, Sesshoumaru. You are mistaken."  
He was taken aback by her accusation. He lifted his head slightly, turning to take in her complete form. It only took his a second to study her mannerism. By the looks of it, she held no resentment toward his father. "Mother," he spoke finally, his tone no longer controlled. "In spite of your foolishness, you seem not to mind my father's adultry apon you."  
"I have no more to offer him. He took another mate."  
"Filth," he nearly sneered. "Mother, you should not allow him to lower you to such a position. I do not wish to see you in this way anymore."  
"Sesshoumaru, you do not wish to stay?"  
"As long as you continue to degrade your name, I, Sesshoumaru, will be gone."  
"Sesshoumaru, as your birth mother, I will allow you your choices in life. I cannot stop you. I do not wish to."  
"I will leave immediately."  
"Sesshoumaru, my son," she outstretched her hand to him.  
"Yes, Mother?" he gently wrapped his fingers around hers.  
"When are you to return?"  
"I will return to you when you clear your honor and the name of our family."  
"Of course," she gave him a slight nod. "Will you leave without telling me goodbye?"  
"No, I will not." Sesshoumaru bowed to touch his forehead to the back of her hand. "I hope I shall not have to wait long."  
"I give you no promise, my son. What's done is done." She placed a hand on the back of his head for a moment and lifted it. He gracefully moved back into a standing position and let go of her hand. "Sesshoumaru," she reached up, touching the triangular marks of his heritage on his jaw with both of her hands. He lowered his head again to allow her to kiss his forehead. "Do not hate the humans or that woman. They know not how they affect us."  
"I can not give you my word, Mother." he turned from her. "My hatred has already surfaced. Do not make me contain it."  
"Only evil will come of it, Sesshoumaru. I wish no such fate apon you."  
"My fate is my own, Mother." He allowed his voice to become hard again. "I will be the one to control it. No other being is stronger than my own. Fairwell, Mother." He turned to walk away from his home. For the first time, he had no intent to return.  
Years passed and his bastard half-brother was born. His father left this world for another. His mother had not confronted the problem. He felt weighed down by the burden of her shame. This only made him stronger. By the time he reached the Western lands of his father, he had learned of the death of his mother. He gave no indication of his feelings. He took the job inherited to him and ruled the lands.  
"Master Jaken?" The sweet voice of a child called to the impish demon. "Why has Lord Sesshoumaru never spoken of his mother?"  
"Silly girl, do not ask foolish questions!" Jaken frowned at her curiousity. He did not know the answer either, but would not inform the child of his ignorance.  
"Sorry, Master Jaken," Rin nodded, looking at the far off figure of Sesshoumaru. Someday he would speak of his mother, but now he could not. In the back of his mind, he could hear her words. They had been more wise than he had given her credit for. Now, in his charge was a human girl. He felt for her what his father had felt for Izayoi and shame had surfaced. Now, looking at the child he had saved, he felt an almost unwelcome surge of thankfullness towards his mother. "Mother." He let the rusty word slip out of his mouth. She had unwittingly molded him into what he was. All that he had become, he learned from her. He looked up at the sky and let the sun warm his skin. He hadn't forgiven her, but he felt he owed her something and one day he would make sure she was never forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Angel

by

Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed

Mogoumuro looked much like the European version of the Saint Nicholas with the body of England's Henry the Eighth. His large gut hung over his leather belt which encircled his thin hips. Everyone always told him that he ate too many fatty priests, but he decided the extra bulk made him look more intimidating and less like the roly-poly he was becoming.

Sesshoumaru had always loved it when Uncle Mogo came to visit. He would sit and listen to his mother and her brother converse for hours about the most trivial things. His mother would smile and laugh. She never did that around Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru loved his Uncle Mogoumuro almost as much as he loved his mother. If only his father could make her laugh like Uncle Mogo. If Inutaisho could provide that kind of happiness to his mother, perhaps Sesshoumaru could be happy too.  
He worried for his mother. She'd been growing more silent by the day. He knew it was because of his father. Lord Inutaisho was a strong demon. He ruled over the western lands as fairly as he could, but in doing so, he often ignored his family. Sesshoumaru rarely saw his father, possibly once a year, whenever the thought struck the great dog lord to return to the castle where his wife and son lived. Usually he was out patrolling, as he was doing now.  
Young Sesshoumaru saw his mother's fretful glance the last time his father visited. He had smelled different. Sesshoumaru noticed it too. After a few meager days of forced interaction with his family, Inutaisho once again left. Sesshoumaru immediately sent word to his uncle to come visit his mother. Once again she was happy and her happiness kept Sesshoumaru from being too worried.

A few years before Inuyasha was born, Mogo had Sesshoumaru take a walk with him. After they were out of hearing range of the beautiful demoness, Sesshoumaru began talking.  
"I am worried for her sake. Father has always been something of a promiscuous flirt, but I fear she knows that he is with a human woman. I've caught that wench's scent on him the last few times he's visited."  
"As the old baboon will say, 'Never let a cat hiss twice'." Mogo nodded, closing his eyes.  
"What does that mean, Uncle?" Sesshoumaru glanced at his uncle and frowned.  
"Hmm? Oh, I have no idea. I just made it up. Sounded good, didn't it, Ol' Boy?" Mogoumuro jabbed Sesshoumaru in the ribs. While Sesshoumaru was preoccupied with straightening his haori, Mogo rubbed his chin in thought. "Perhaps if we talk to her about it."  
"No," Sesshoumaru said firmly, shaking his head. "I will not have you embarrass my mother."  
"Could we talk to your father then? Inutaisho always seemed to me an agreeable man, I think. Yes, very agreeable."  
"Uncle, he will not want to speak of this."  
"Just because your old man's embarrassing your blood line you've got your tail stepped on. Very well, do you have any ideas?"  
"If I kill him, then no one will know of this. My bloodline will stay secure."  
"Well, that might upset your mother..."  
"I have a right to protect the honor of my mother, don't I?" Sesshoumaru said firmly, gently running his claws through his silky hair. "She'll understand."  
"Of course she will, but that isn't the point." Mogo sighed loudly. "Suppose you are killed instead. What will your mother do when she's alone? Your father will never see her again if there is no heir to keep happy."  
"He does not keep me happy, nor my mother. That filthy beast only lives for himself!"  
"I have an idea!" Mogo grinned, his canines protruding over a fat bottom lip and a smile on his pudgey childish face. "Why don't you simply talk to your father? 'A snake may catch it's prey by first becoming it's friend'."  
"You've already suggested that one," Sesshoumaru looked towards the castle looming in the distance. "Why would I talk to him? He does not deserve my time, unless it leads to his death."  
"Well, talk to him, then kill him."  
"Very well."

"Why have you come to me, Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho was surprised by his son's visit and slightly embarrassed that he had been caught with Izayoi in his dwellings. He shook of that feeling of dread that had settled on his shoulders and looked at his son.  
"Father, I have come to condemn you for your corruption against your bloodline." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly. "Your affiliation with that filth is beyond me."  
"Filth?" Inutaisho lifted a thick brow and frowned. "I'd like to believe I raised you better than that."  
"Raised me better than what, Father?" Sesshoumaru's careful mask fell. "My mother raised me."  
"Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho warned, telling him to go no farther.  
"Let me speak," Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes glinting dangerously. "I've held my tongue far longer than needed. I have something to say to you, Father."  
"Say it then," the elder demon crossed his arms impatiently, awaiting whatever his son had to say.  
"I plan to," Sesshoumaru clenched his fist and brought it forward into his father's jaw. Inutaisho's head snapped to the side with the impact.  
"Sesshoumaru!" He rubbed in jaw in surprise, staring at his son. Never before had the boy lashed out at him and now he stood there with a bruise swelling across his chin and a split lip.  
"You never were there for my mother. You've always been prone to galavanting across the lands, taking women when you see fit. Humans ones at that. You are an insult to the demon race." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "I am ashamed of my bloodline. You've ruined my mother."  
"My affairs have nothing to do with you or your mother," Inutaisho admonished, staring at his son. "I will not have you thinking that way"  
"It has everything to do with my mother. If it didn't have anything to do with her, then you wouldn't have to resort to those ill bred humans." Sesshoumaru glared at his father. "What was she to you? Just another woman, I suppose. Marriage means nothing to you and neither does loyalty."  
"You know I care for you, my son."  
"But not my mother, I take it." Sesshoumaru turned away from his father. "If you do not stop this carelessness, I shall have to kill you." With that final sentence the young demon prince stalked off. Inutaisho watched him sadly. Why couldn't Sesshoumaru accept this?  
"Sesshoumaru, you fool," He whispered, gazing at the retreating figure of his son. "Why can't you see the outcome of your hatred?"


End file.
